pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirrus
The newest of the nations, Cirrus bases it's ideals around fredom. It's people are varied, expressing themselves in highly individual ways, while persuing magic to prove their power as a nation. Cirrus contains the souce of Air magic. Overview Freedom is key. The newest of the nations, Cirrus has been at odds with the other nations since its controversial formation. Shortly after the first air ships took flight, a voyage from Panea discovered a fourth mana source was discovered on a large floating rock far above the uncharted ocean - air. The new found mana reached out to previously mundane creatures aboard the ship, granting them the ability to control the air around them as easily as their companions warped the earth. The Founders of Cirrus revolted against their fellow companions aboard the ship in order to keep their secret. For many years, those with power over air traded in secret – smuggling resources and seeking out like minded individuals, dissatisfied with their current nation’s leadership or ideals, in order to slowly build their own community, far from the overbearing control of the elder nations. When they were eventually discovered, they faced accusations of deserting their homelands and betraying their leaders – with some of the nations seeking to punish them for it. In an act of defiance, a show of the true power and potential of air, the mages tore land from their previous home nations to join the first island in the sky, to expand their land and allow them to grow. This was the first of many wars to be started by Cirrus, with their seemingly reckless actions causing friction among the more traditionally minded leaders. Due to the fragmented island structure of Cirrus, a multitude of cultures have developed – each having their own flair, yet holding one key belief: freedom. Leaderships were formed on each island, or occasionally across small clusters, more to report on the needs of the nation instead of dictating actions, with members meeting regularly on the original island. Crafting is limited within Cirrus islands due to resources, and as such, most of the weapons are smuggled from other nations instead of being unique. Generally, lighter weapons are favoured, such as sabres and rapiers, alongside bows to cover long distances. The inaccessibility of the island means many fights are highly reliant on magic, taking place before other nations can step afoot on to their lands. Fashion takes influence from every nation, combining traits to create wildly varied, unique looks. Due to the high cost of dyes, most of the nation’s attire is undyed and naturally dull in colour, counteracted by edgy, asymmetrical designs give outfits a distinctive flair. Although many express themselves with skirts and long robes, the nation soon learnt that trousers were not to be overlooked, with members of every gender adopting a variant of trousers or shorts. Metals rarely adorn garments, aside from the occasional buckle. As an alternative, many accessories are made of fabric weaves or braids – with intricate patterns making up for a lack of colour variant. Albaurin Cluster Oblak Chain Other Islands Leadership Cirrus has a very loose leadership system, with each island functioning slightly differently. Leaders are chosen from each island, or cluster of small islands, and meet to discuss needs of the nation, instead of inforcing rules. Organisations Regions Oblak The main trading islands with Tithos. Zerua Neiba Cerna The main trading islands with Akronia. Dalrosa Altrin Polzeat The main trading islands with Panea. Mednia Alhaurin Home of Cirrus's PACT base. History Gallery 16E1 63.jpg 16E1 64.jpg 16E1 50.jpg